Infos
by nmfrter
Summary: La rencontre entre la sphère info et Cave Johnson. L'ironie n'est pas morte mesdames et messieurs! Prix décerné à Black Cat XD dans mon mini concours dans Humanité. Félicitation.


_**Voici le one shot de la gagnante, Black Cat XD. Un peu court, je vous le concède, je m'en excuse. Les personnages choisis étaient Cave Johnson ainsi que la sphère info. Joli mélange assez dur! Veuillez donc m'excuser si cela fait peu de sens que Cave ait connu la sphère ;)**_

* * *

Cave Johnson était couché dans son lit, toussant et luttant pour sa vie. À quelques pas de là, Caroline travaillait d'arrache-pied pour maintenir un semblant de normalité à Aperture. Le téléphone sonna pour la centième fois cette journée là, mais un sourire éclaira le visage de la femme.

Se levant brusquement après avoir raccroché, l'ancienne secrétaire vint se poster aux côtés de l'homme malade.

-Monsieur, les hommes du laboratoire robotique souhaitent vous montrer un de leurs prototypes.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte pour l'ouvrir, laissant passer Greg ainsi qu'un duo de scientifiques qui tenaient une étrange sphère entre leurs mains. Celle-ci était statique et comportait seulement un petit grillage ainsi qu'une caméra dotée d'une lumière rose. Les sourcils de l'homme couché ainsi qu'une toux sèche les fit avancer vers lui.

-Montrez-moi ça. Donc, cette chose est supposée aller sur mon ordinateur?

Le scientifique le plus proche hocha vivement la tête et tendit la sphère au CEO après l'avoir activé. Dès qu'elle fut dans les mains de Cave, une voix robotique commença à déblatérer des choses sans queue ni tête.

- Les humains clignent des yeux environ 10 000 000 fois par année. En Angleterre des années 1880, le mot ''pants'' (pantalon) était considéré comme un mot grossier. Les hommes ont six fois plus de chance de se faire frapper par la foudre que les femmes. Les pommes sont plus efficaces pour réveiller une personne le matin que le café, tout dépendant la température de celui-ci si vous le versez sur la tête d'une autre personne. Louis XIV possédait 413 lits. La chaise électrique fut inventée par un dentiste. Manger des citrons vous fait vivre plus longtemps.

L'homme laissa tomber la sphère qui continua à dire ses faits, l'air dégouté devant le dernier fait. Le duo devant lui recula d'un pas à l'unisson, se souvenant des cris de l'homme au travers des haut-parleurs du centre et sa rage contre les citrons. Plusieurs d'entre eux avaient perdu quelques doigts avec les citrons combustible…

- Et à quoi ça va servir cette chose inutile? Elle dit des âneries et n'a pas une once d'intelligence artificielle!

Une dure toux le fit trembler, alors que Caroline lui massait doucement le dos, inquiète. Le deuxième scientifique ajouta rapidement, profitant de la toux pour parler :

- Monsieur, cette sphère est un prototype et n'est créé qu'au cas où votre châssis fasse des siennes. Vos sphères auront un design beaucoup plus élaboré, des poignées, une plus grande intelligence et un usage moins restrictif, ne vous en faites pas.

- La sphère info comprend ce qui se dit autour d'elle et n'apprécie pas d'être traité comme un objet sans intelligence. La sphère info est la plus intelligente des sphères. La sphère info sait les faits qui sont importants dans la société d'aujourd'hui. La sphère info tient à rappeler qu'elle est indispensable au projet de robotique.

Cave reprit la sphère et la tourna sous toute les coutures.

- Tu comprends ce que je dis?

Il ignora les regards agréablement surpris des personnes présentes devant son intérêt pour la sphère.

- La sphère info comprend et assimile ce qu'elle entend. La sphère info a été créée pour prodiguer connaissance au châssis principal et ralentir les données de celui-ci en cas de défectuosité. Les infos de la sphère info sont au top.

Un léger sourire flotta sur les lèvres de l'homme alors qu'il tendit la sphère à Caroline.

- Qu'en penses-tu? Après tout, si je meurs avant que ces maigrichons aient fini leur boulot, c'est toi qui va te retrouver avec cette chose accrochée sur toi.

Une grimace passa sur le visage de la femme puis elle observa mieux le robot entre ses mains.

- Prouve-nous que tu es conscient petit robot. Que voudrais-tu de plus sur ton corps?

- La sphère info aimerait bien mieux voir ce qui l'entoure et mieux entendre. La sphère info apprécierait aussi de pouvoir choisir l'intensité de la lumière absorbée par ses senseurs car ses créateurs lui ont donné la capacité de souffrir et souffre donc continuellement car ses photo senseurs sont trop fragiles. La sphère info aimerait bien pouvoir bouger par elle-même.

Cave ricana.

- Voilà un petit bonhomme qui sait ce qu'il veut. J'aime bien son style. Vous avez carte blanche pour ce projet mes garçons.

Les deux scientifiques sourirent, attrapèrent la sphère et quittèrent avec empressement la pièce sentant le désinfectant. La voix de la sphère pouvait encore se faire entendre alors qu'ils quittaient la pièce, déblatérant de nouveau ses faits. Greg resta quelques minutes avec Caroline, demandant des nouvelles sur l'état de son patron, inquiet et quitta la pièce à ses côtés, laissant Cave seul. L'homme toussa, enregistra quelques petites choses sur son magnétophone puis ferma les yeux, soulagé de savoir que le projet avançait.

Toussant de nouveau, il enclencha une dernière fois le magnétophone.

- Je vous le redis une dernière fois, même si je vous l'ai répété une centaine de fois durant la dernière année. Je veux que Caroline prenne la relève. Elle va rechigner. C'est son genre, toujours trop modeste. Je ne veux pas le savoir, forcez-lui la main. Mettez-là dans mon ordinateur, je m'en fiche. Elle sait à quoi s'attendre.

Une toux dévorante s'empara de l'homme alors qu'il laissait tomber l'appareil. En quelques minutes, Cave Johnson, CEO d'Aperture, l'âme même de la compagnie, s'éteignit.

* * *

**_J'espère que ça t'a plu Black Cat! _**

**_Comme toujours vous pouvez laisser reviews, commentaires, remarques, ect. en pressant le petit bouton prévu à cet effet ci-dessous! Le chapitre d'humanité sera posté demain._**


End file.
